Advancements in the field of medical imaging techniques and associated sensors or devices have made possible to visualize the interior of a body for clinical analysis and medical purposes. Different modalities, such a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner and Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) machines, provide different types of medical images for an anatomical portion-of-interest. Such different types of images are referred to as multimodal images. Multimodal images of the same anatomical portion, such as a skull portion, of the same subject may provide different visual representations and varied information depending on the modality used. It may be difficult to register such multimodal images because of different characteristics, such as structural, resolution, and/or clinical usage differences of the different imaging sensors. The multimodal images also have at least some common information content, which if located and computed accurately, registration may be achieved even for the multimodal images obtained from different sensors. Thus, an advanced technique and/or system may be required to process such multimodal images to generate enhanced visualization of one or more anatomical portions of a particular subject with improved accuracy. Such enhanced visualization may be employed by users, such as a physician, for diagnostic purposes and/or for provision of assistance in surgery.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.